harry_potter_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Next Generation Era Role-play
Reella Weasley stood at the entrance to King's Cross Station, excited for the day ahead. Today, she was off to Hogwarts. Her father stood beside her, smiling proudly, yet some other emotion visable on his features. "Come on Dad!" she said excitedly, "It's nearly time for the train to leave!" Reella pushed her trolley forwards, walking through the station looking at the numbers on the platforms, "Seven, eight, nine, TEN!" She turned her trolley towards platforms nine and ten, her father walking to stand beside her, one hand on her trolley, his other arm wrapping around her shoulders. He nodded at her, and they walked together, slowly getting father, towards to barrier. Reella closed her eyes, and reopened them as she crossed the barrier. A scarlet steam engine was on the tracks, many children filing on board and parents waving from the ground. 01:58, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Meanwhile, Dahlia Fletcher glanced about the room bitterly. As she continued making her way to her platform, isolated from the rest of the happy new students. She recalled the conversation that she had with her foster parents earlier, sadly remembering how her foster mother gently told Dahlia that she wouldn't be able to escort her to Hogwarts. Dahlia was on her own, this time, but it didn't feel any different than several years ago. Her family had abandoned her when she was only two years old and she was luckily found by Ronald Weasley and Hermione Weasley, who adopted her. It was never comfortable for Dahlia to be with the Weasleys, though- she was an outcast at heart. Her adoptive mother had even attempted to research the possibilities of Dahlia's bloodline, and even found a minor lead that led the Weasleys to believe she was actually a Malfoy. Did this mean evil blood rested in Dahlia's veins? She didn't know, nor should she care. Snapping out of her thoughts, Dahlia, dazed, bumped into somebody. --Starry =3 02:06, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Reella fell backwards, dropping her trunk, the book she was reading and her pet phoenix, Lei, flew off her shoulder. When she realised she'd bumped into another person, she quickly picked up her things, "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you," When she'd gathered all her things and coaxed Lei back on her shoulder, she walked onward through the train. 03:02 Tue Jan 22 Dahlia flinched as she met the gaze of a female individual. As the person gave an apology, Dahlia hurried over to her as she walked onto the train. She placed a firm hand on the person's shoulder. "Um...hi." she muttered awkwardly. --Starry =3 03:05, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Reella turned to face the other girl, "Hi," she said, "Um...Who are you?" Looking at her, Reella thought she vaguely recognized the girl, but she wasn't sure. 03:24 Tue Jan 22 Dahlia awkwardly looked down. She wasn't too good at socializing. "My name is Dahlia Fletcher, though I was adopted into the Weasley family. My foster mother thinks I'm a Malfoy." --Starry =3 03:28, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Reella stared. She was a Weasley too? But how come she'd never known about her? She obviously wasn't Uncle Bill, or Uncle Charlie's daughter. Did her Uncle Ron or Aunt Ginny have another child? Reella's father never wanted her spending much time with Ron or Ginny - a problem that lied in his past. "I-I'm Reella Weasley." 03:32 Tue Jan 22 "I'm not exactly a Weasley. I don't know my origin except that I might be a Malfoy." Dahlia sadly explained. She nodded toward Reella in an attempt to smile. "Hey...do you want to sit with me on the train?" --Starry =3 03:40, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Reella bit her lip. She wanted to meet up with Albus, her cousin, who would be waiting for her somewhere. "Er, sure, but I was kind of looking for my cousin, Albus..." Reella said. 03:58 Tue Jan 22 Dahlia nodded in understanding. "Do you want me to help you find him? Perhaps we could all sit together on the train." she suggested. --Starry =3 03:59, January 22, 2013 (UTC) "Okay then," Reella said, shoving the book she was reading into her bag, "I doubt he's here already though, his parents will probably be meeting up with their old school friends." 04:12 Tue Jan 22 "Where do you want to wait?" Dahlia asked Reella, moving to the side so that other students may enter the express. "I'll follow you, since you know him and his family better than I do." --Starry =3 04:14, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Reella didn't reply. In fact, she barely knew anythig about Harry and Ginny Potter. A past issue with her father and Harry had led to George keeping Reella away from Harry and his family. Albus and Reella had met each other out of pure luck, running into each other at Diagon Alley, and becoming great friends almost immediatly. "Actually, I don't know much about my aunt and uncle." Reella said. 04:18 Tue Jan 22 Jay glanced about with an uninterested look in her eyes as she pushed her way through the barrier with her parents, barely holding onto the trolley and wincing as the noise of the platform hit her ears. Leaving her parents to push the trolley as she slunk away, her little tortoiseshell cat following her closely. "C'mon, Crystal." she murmured, picking the cat up and stroking her as she wandered about the platform listlessly. 06:39, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Reella and Dahlia, looking around for Albus, soon found him. Running through the crowd, she called his name, "Albus!" He turned around and saw Reella running towards him. "How've you been?" She said. Albus nodded but said in a hushed whisper, "I'll meet you on the train - make sure Dad doesn't-" but he stopped talking when a hand landed on his shoulder. 06:47 Tue Jan 22 "Hey, come back here Crystal!" Jay cried as her cat wriggled out of her arms, weaving her way through the legs of the many people on the platform, stalking her way over to Reella and looking up at the golden bird on her shoulder, meowing loudly and swishing her skinny tail. Jay slid around everyone, muttering about animals and their silly antics. 06:55, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Harry Potter was standing beside his son. From what her father had told her, when he was in school, Mr Potter had been a short, skinny boy. He most definately wasn't short now, unless that was just Reella. "Aren't you George Weasley's daughter?" He said simply. Reella nodded, opening her mouth to say something, when something furry brushed her leg, and Lei shot into the air, a tortoiseshell cat staring up at Lei. 06:59 Tue Jan 22 Crystal weaved in between Reella's legs, looking up at Lei with big yellow eyes. Jay paused and looked around down low, catching sight of a mottled tail. Nudging a small boy out of the way, she scooped up the cat before she weaved under a girl's legs again. "Naughty girl." she tutted, stroking the cat again, who's eyes were still on the golden bird. "Sorry if she was being a nuisance." she said quietly, still stroking the cat's fur. 07:07, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Reella looked up to where Lei was hovering above, golden wings flapping, almost mesmerizing. "Lei, come down," she said, "It's safe now." When she'd come down, Reella looked at the cat - to the girl who was holding it. "Watch your cat next time, will you?" She said. 07:12 Tue Jan 22 Jay raised an eyebrow, scratching the purring cat under her chin with her finger. "Crystal has a mind all her own." she sniffed, flicking her hair slightly. "I can't help what she does." 07:17, January 22, 2013 (UTC) "Well, keep an eye on her, then," Reella said, "Because if she does anything to Lei-" she pointed to the bird on her shoulder, "-you're facing my father." 07:23 Tue Jan 22 Jay rolled her eyes. "Am I supposed to be afraid or something?" she snorted, letting Crystal climb up onto her shoulder. Glacing at the bird, she narrowed her eyes a little. "It's a phoenix. Phoenixes can be reborn." 07:27, January 22, 2013 (UTC) "I couldn't care less if phoenixes can be reborn, you keep your mangy beast away from Lei." Reella bit back, glaring into the girl's black eyes. Deciding she didn't want to start a fight in front of Mr Potter. "Go away, if you still want your nose intact before school starts." 07:35 Tue Jan 22 "Crystal is anything but mangy." Jay retorted, glaring straight back. "And you don't even know how to use a wand. You'd likely blow us both up, then where would we be?" Turning away to gaze at the scarlet steam train, she petted her cat again. "Just like the muggle children, I suppose being magic doesn't change things." she shrugged, letting Crystal rub her face against her's. 07:42, January 22, 2013 (UTC) "Oh, don't you dare think I don't know a couple of spells," Reella retorted, "My father didn't hesitate in teaching me a couple." It was true, George had taught her a couple of spells - basic ones, but a good set - "And I wasn't talking about spells. My fist would be more than glad to visit your face." 07:47 Tue Jan 22 "Really now?" Jay hissed, swiveling around. "I didn't ask for any of your sass, Crystal just sometimes gets away from me, I can't bloody well help it." she snapped. "I know a few good moves from karate, thank you very much." she let out a great breath and clenched her fists. 07:51, January 22, 2013 (UTC) "Hey now!" Harry stepped between Reella and Jay, pointed at the latter, "You, get on the train." Turning to Reella, he looked right into the silver-blue circles, "You, stay away from my son." Reella gave Harry an angry glare, but walked back to the train, getting on, letting Dahlia lead her back to the carriage she had been in before. 07:55 Tue Jan 22 "Okay, okay." Jay muttered, glancing up at him but not recognising who he was. "Adults ruining eveything. None of his darn business." Trailing into the train, she glanced about at the nearest cabins, though they were full. Sighning, she wandered her way down the train, hoping to find one she could maybe sit alone in and read a book. 08:02, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Reella pushed her bags up onto the rack above her head, muttering about how rude the red-haired girl was. Watching out the window, Reella saw Albus, and his brother James, getting last minute hugs and kisses from their mother and father. Albus didn't look happy, and when he turned and walked onto the train, Reella waited to see whether he'd find her in their carriege, and he did. "Gee, that girl was a bit of a grump." He said, pushing his bag into the rack and plonking down beside Reella. 08:12 Tue Jan 22 Apparently all of the carriages were full or they just didn't want a sullen faced girl joining them. She wandered a litle more before realising she had forgotten to get her stuff, and dashed outside, her parents helping to lift up her trunk and giving her a last hug before she withdrew inside. Wandering aimlessly down the corridors again, she ignored the glances of the people inside the carriages and peeked into some more. 08:19, January 22, 2013 (UTC) "I don't know what made her so sour," Reella said bitterly, "But she should show a little respect for endangered magical creatures." She rubbed Lei under her neck. After a few minutes talking, a loud crash and a soft "Ow!" sounded from outside their carriage. Reella and Albus stood up, opening the door and seeing, on the ground, a girl, probably thirteen, gathering up her books, which had fallen out of an open bag. In the opposite carriage, some other students were laughing, as one pulled their leg back inside. The tall girl picked up her books and sighed. "Hey, do you want to sit with us?" Reella said cheerfully, and the girl nodded and came inside the carriage. She propped her bag in the rack, and sat beside Dahlia. 08:46 Tue Jan 22 "Nah, sorry, we're full." a boy with a Scottish accent told Jay, who rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll just have to find somewhere else." as he turned away, she poked her tongue out and moved on. "No, Crystal, not again!" she groaned as the mottled cat launched herself off her shoulder and ran down the corridor, pawing at a carriage door and meowing loudly. 08:53, January 22, 2013 (UTC) "Who're you?" Reella said, looking at the tall girl. "Oh, I'm Aylee - Aylee Longbottom," She smiled widely, shaking Reella's hand. A loud meowing echoed from somewhere, and Reella looked at the door to the carriage. The black-eyed girl's cat was pawing at the door. 08:59 Tue Jan 22 Crystal looked up at her and mewed loudly again, eyes wide and innocent. "Oh. She found you again." Jay sighed as she caught up to her pet, puffing a little. "SOrry she keeps bothering you, I think she's found a liking in your phoenix." Scooping her cat up, she clung to her with one arm. She turned to move on, but looked back and hesistated for a second befpre continuing, ""Sorry about before...phoenixes are actually pretty cool." 09:06, January 22, 2013 (UTC) "Apology accepted..." Reella said coldly, "But I still say you should keep your eye on it, because if Lei gets hurt, I won't be pleased." 09:10 Tue Jan 22 "You know she's never caught anything in her life?" she looked fondly at the cat in her arm. "I think she really just wants to make friends with your phoenix. She's never seena magical animal before." 09:12, January 22, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah, and then the furball'll just attack Lei!" Reella said. "That cat's not going near her." 09:22 Tue Jan 22 Jay gritted her teeth and looked Reella straight in the eye. "Look. I didn't come here to pick a bloody fight with you. Excuse me for trying to make up with you. And I don't thank you for insulting my pet, either!" 09:25, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Reella raised an eyebrow, "Bloody well felt like it," She said, "You're lucky Al's dad was there to keep us apart, because your nose wouldn't be as in tact as it is." 09:30 Tue Jan 22 "Why should I care about his dad? He's a wizard, I got that much. ANd as for your silly threat? You can't use magic outside the school." Jay blinked in frustration. "And what problem do you have with my cat? She's never hurt another animal in her life." 09:35, January 22, 2013 (UTC) "Why should you be afraid of Al's dad?" Reella laughed, "He happens to be Harry bloody Potter! And I can tell you, when he's angry, he gets scary." Reella recounted Christmas with them when she was five, when her father and Mr Potter had a fight. Words as well as fists had been thrown, until Ginny called it off, and told George and Katie and Reella to get out and not come back. "You don't want to see Mr Potter angry. And as for your furball, I hate cats." 09:51 Tue Jan 22 "I don't really know or care about who Harry Potter is. Living in the muggle world tends to do that. And okay, you don't like cats. THat doesn;t mean you have to insult Crystal. I've had her since I was 6, and she's special to me. So kindly shut up about her." Jay hissed. 09:55, January 22, 2013 (UTC) "Oh, Muggle-born are you?" Reella nodded, "My aunt's Muggle-born, don't know much about her though. And by the way, Ha-" Albus interuppted her, "My father happens to be the man that saved the world from the darkest wizard of all time, so you shut your mouth about him." Reella took over again, "And as for the furball, if you want me to shut about it, keep it away from me, simple." 09:58 Tue Jan 22 "How about no? She can roam where she pleases, she's a free animal." Crystal had started cleaning her face, ignoring the squabble. "Geez, I was hoping that wizards wouldn't be the same as muggles, that mayb we'd actually get along? Instead you're even more snobby than I thought." 10:02, January 22, 2013 (UTC) "We're not snobby, thanks, we just don't take very kindly to our birds being preyed on by cats," Reella retorted, "And I know cats are free animals, but you could at least keep the beast away from Lei." 10:05 Tue Jan 22 "And I told you, Crystal doesn't. Attack. Animals." she growled. As Jay talked, Crystal glanced up at the two and snuck inside the carriage, leaping up onto a vacant spot and rolling around on the seat, purring. 10:07, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Reella stood up, getting up into Jay's face, "You listen here. You keep that cat away from Lei, or shit will go down." She whispered threateningly. Albus had never seen her like this. From what his mother had told him, her parents could get stubborn - she'd obviously inherited that. 10:12 Tue Jan 22 Jay took a step closer, eyes narrowed. "I'm not bloody scared of you." she growled, before stepping back and turning away, then whirling around and leaping at Reella, tumbling into her and knocking her trunk flying. 10:15, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Reella fell, Lei flew into the air, and Dahlia, Aylee and Albus watched as Reella fell. A sickening crack - bone on a solid surface, told them Reella's arm had broken. Aylee had seen enough. Standing up, she dragged Jay off of Reella. "If you know what's good for you, you'll get out." Aylee yelled, "Right now." Kneeling beside Reella, who'd managed to sit up and was clutching her arm. 10:21 Tue Jan 22 Getting to her feet and breathing heavily, Jay beckoned to Crystal, who leapt straight onto her shoulder. "C'mon, Crystal." she muttered. "We'll just find a compartment where we can sit in peace." Grabbing her trunk, she stalked off quietly into a compartment a little way away, grabbing a book and absorbing herself in it. Always the same where ever I go. she thought. Let's just hope I get a different house. 10:28, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Clutching her arm, Reella shivered and pain flowed through her. Aylee crouched to take hold of her broken arm, "I'm no good with broken bones," she said simply, "You're going to have to-" It was then that they noticed that there was a boy - seventh year by the looks - was standing in the door way. "What happened here?" he asked shortly. Looking at Reella, he obviously worked out there had been a fight, "Who was it?" "Some kid named Jay." Albus said. 10:34 Tue Jan 22 Jay poked her head out, hair dangling. "Oh of course. Then they'll come and tell you off like they always do." she said to herself bitterly and rolled her eyes as she withdrew. Deciding she really didn't care at the moment, she propped her book back onto her lap and petted Crystal, glancing at the door darkly every so often. 10:37, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Aylee helped Reella back onto the seat next to Albus, and Lei fluttered down next to her companion. Then it hit Aylee, "Oh! I forgot - phoneix tears can heal!" Three tears fell from the golden bird's eyes, and they soaked into Reella's skin. Reella felt the tears seap through her skin, exptecting the arm to heal, and she moved it, only to find pain. "It's not worked!" Obviously the tears couldn't heal broken bones. 10:41 Tue Jan 22 "Roll around kitty, roll around softly." Jay murmured to Crystal. She'd never really expected everyhting to start off so badly, but hey. maybe she'd make some new friends when she got sorted into her house. Her thoughts drifitng over to the girl with the broken arm, she felt a prick of guilt, but pushed it away. She didn't have to be such a snarky bitch. 10:45, January 22, 2013 (UTC) The woman with the trolley came, and they each bought some lollies. Reella gave Albus her money, and told him to get her two chocolate frogs and a packet of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. Reella thought back to the girl. Sure hope I'm not in her house. Her arm was hurting now, and it was hurting bad. She tried not to show it, but somehwo she thought Aylee knew how much it was hurting. 10:51 Tue Jan 22 Hearing the sound of wheels not too far away outside, Jay poked her head out again, glancing at the lolly filled trolley. Withdrawing back inside, she lay down on her seat and watching the room. She didn;t have any money to buy anything, so she decided to ignore the lady. 10:55, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Trying to hide the fact that she knew that Reella's arm was hurting, Aylee lent forwards, "Is it hurting bad?" She asked simply. "Yeah." Reella's voice was almost choked. "Really bad." I hope she's in Gryffindor with me...And I hope that Jay girl is in Hufflepuff. Aylee, talking Reella's arm, mumbled a spell to numb the pain, feeling it slowly reduce to a simple throbbing. Reella stared. 11:02 Tue Jan 22 Jay sighed and let her book drop to the floor, feeling a little lonely. She pulled out her wand and waved it around, smiling a little when a small trail of sparks flew out of the end. "Who needs them, Crystal?" she said a little more cheerfully, waving it around some more with purple sparks coming out of the end this time. 11:07, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Reella knew Aylee wasn't allowed to do magic outside Hogwarts - would she get into trouble? "You-you won't get in any trouble for that will you Aylee?" Aylee looked at her from where she had been staring out at the country side. "What? That magic?" She said, "It'll be my second warning...But other than that, I'll be fine." Reella nodded and looked out the window. Her second warning? What exactly had she done before to get into trouble? 11:18 Tue Jan 22 Jay sighed and put down her wand. "I might as well go apologise for real, even if they don't accept it, shouldn't I, Crystal?" The cat looked at her blankly, and Jay got to her feet, clutching her book and opening the door of her compartment, and opened the door to theirs a little. "Okay, I know you really don't like me, and that's fine, I don't exactly like me either. But I just wanted to apologise. Even if we never see each other again, which might be for the best. " 11:25, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Reella, Albus and Dahlia had fallen asleep. Aylee heard Jay's apology, and, changing her voice to match Reella's, muttered a simple, "Yeah...okay, apology accepted. For real this time." 11:29 Tue Jan 22 "Okay....see you around." Jay said, though she still knew she'd get into trouble when they actually reached Hogwarts. She didn't mind. She was used to trouble, since she was a troublesome kid, as she'd overheard her parents talking about her one day. She slipped back into her compartment and decided to change into her robes, not really liking them but shrugging it off. 11:33, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Hours passed, Aylee woke the others, and they changed into their Hogwarts robes. Aylee's were a size too small now, because her father and herself had forgotten she'd needed new ones, but her mother had promised she'd send new ones within the first week. 11:37 Tue Jan 22 Jay glanced outside the window, face pressed against it. She wanted to see her first glimpse of the school, so she pressed her nose against it, fogging it up. I'll be learning magic so soon... she thought, pulling out her wand and glancing cheerfully at it. 11:41, January 22, 2013 (UTC) The sun had fallen behind the horizon now, and the train was pulling into Hogsmeade Station. Reella was excited, really excited. Aylee stood up first, grabbing her bag. "I'll see you guys after the Sorting - and maybe in my Common Room - If any of you are Sorted to Gryffindor." She walked out of the carriage, fast. "Why'd she leave so quickly?" Albus asked Reella. "I don't know - she might have a boyfriend to meet up with." She said. She, Dahlia and Albus walked out of the carraiage, out onto the train, catching sight of Aylee, who didn't look back. She was alone, and holding her hair as if hiding something. Reella and her friends followed the huge man who was calling out for first years, who led them to boats. Aylee was hiding her hair because it was changing - bright purple. 11:55 Tue Jan 22 Jay had stored her cat in her cage, hating to be seperated from her but ignoring it for now. "See you in the new house, Crystal." she said before peeking her head out and making her way outside. Hearing a shout of 'first-years!" her attention was turned to a gigantic man, and she nervously made her way over, not sure what to expect. 11:58, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Dahlia awoke to find herself on the train. She glanced around and quickly rose to her feet. She searched the train for Reella. "Damnit. She left." Dahlia sadly muttered, as she walked off. --Starry =3 15:09, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Aylee hid her head from the crowds, trying to get her hair tips to return to their dark brown, but no luck. She eventually resulted in telling anyone that asked why the tips of her hair were bright purple, was because she'd tried a Muggle hair dye. Hopping on an empty carriage, it pulled itself along the path up to the school. Reella and Albus both climbed into a boat, with two other students. Sailing across the lake, they saw the sky had brighter stars than normal - but then they realised those weren't star. 00:52 Wed Jan 23 Jay glanced at the boats with raised eyebrows, before sshrugging and climbing into one with a few people she didn't know. She'd never been on one before, even if this one was very small, and she hoped she wouldn't get sick from the rocking. Instead turning her attention to the vast castle in front of her, she blinked, wondering if this really was a school. 02:10, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Reella stared at the castle as they docked into a boat house, and the students followed the huge man into the school. A woman whose hair was in a tight bun stood before them before long. 04:04 Wed Jan 23 Dahlia managed to catch up to Reella, placing a firm hand on her shoulder as the students walked in a well-mannered fashion into Hogwarts. She whispered to her, pointing a finger at a boy with pale hair- Scorpius Malfoy. "Who is that kid?" she asked, keeping an eye on him as he walked. --Starry =3 05:21, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Reella looked at the pale boy. She knew that kid. "That's-" "Scorpius Malfoy." Albus cut her off. "He's Draco Malfoy's kid, and if he's as bad as his father, I'd stay away from him." Reella looked at him. After the tight-bun-haired professor stopped talking, the great oak doors opened, and they enetered the Great Hall. 05:39 Wed Jan 23 "Now this is what I call a school." Jay breathed out in wonder at all the floating candles to the star speckled roof, which just simply seemed to open up to the sky. Glancing around at the many students, she decided they weren't as interesting and just decided to look up at the roof some more. 05:44, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Walking through the tables, the bun-haired-witch put down a stool and a hat that had seen better days. Looking at the students, Reella saw Aylee alone at the center table. Aylee was looking upset, and Reella saw one of the professors looking down at her with concern in his eyes. Then Reella noticed there was a student up on the stool wearing the hat. After half an hour of "RAVENCLAW!", "HUFFLEPUFF!", "SLYTHERIN!" and "GRYFFINDOR!" being called out, Reella heard her own name. Reella walked up to sit on the stool and the hat was placed on her head. "My God, the Weaselys are coming back!" It said. "Ah yes, you're father is George Weasley...yes, Gryffindor like the rest of his family. You're mother was Gryffindor too...But you're different, you're smart and witty, like a Ravenclaw, but are brave and courageous like a Gryffindor." It thought for a moment, before it must've came it's conclusion, and expecting it to yell for Gryffindor, it yelled something different... "RAVENCLAW!" The Hall was silent. A Weasley in Ravenclaw. The first Weasley in Ravenclaw. Reella stared at the group as she made her way to her new house. 10:29 Wed Jan 23 Following Reella Weasley did Dahlia seat herself on the stool. As the Sorting Hat muttered some words that even Dahlia could not identify, it's voice grew into a soft whisper. "You've spent so many years trying to figure out who you are, Dahlia. A hunger for the truth and true intelligence rests in your spirit." Finally, it's voice rose into a deafening boom. "Ravenclaw!" it shouted with glee, and Dahlia awkwardly rose to her feet, going to meet Reella. Did the Sorting Hat know more about her past than she did, possibly? The thought seared in her mind as she seated herself with the rest of Ravenclaw. --Starry =3 01:33, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Upon hearing her name, Jay closed her eyes briefly before forcing herself to step forward and sit upon the battered old stool. The hat slid over her eyes, which she found better than having hundreds of eyes upon her. "Hmm....cunning and ambition are strong within you, and yet below that is a yearning for wisdom and knowledge. A way to use what you've learnt in an original way. Always feeling like everyone else holds you back. Hmmm..." Jay didn't quite understand what it was going on about, though she hoped she wasn't in that house the others had mentioned, Hufflepuff. It paused for a moment before it shouted "Ravenclaw!" to the room, and she winced, sitting down at the end of the table as far away from the group she had met as possible. Aylee stared after Reella. A Ravenclaw Weasley...That had never hapened before. Her father had been proud when Aylee had been put in Gryffindor, unlike her mother, who'd been a Ravenclaw. At least Reella had her friend Dahlia. Aylee was just a lonely third year. She thought they would've been good friends. 09:56 Fri Feb 1 Jay yawned and watched the rest of the sorting with little interest; things like this didn't keep her attention for very long. She didn't know what being a Ravenclaw would be like, so she shrugged and played with her fork, twirling it about in her fingers. 06:53, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Aylee watched the rest of the Sorting, not really paying attention. When the headmaster finally allowed them to eat, Aylee took two pieces of chicken and some gravy. She ate them gratefully. They were delicious. 02:48 Tue Feb 12